Anesthesiologists utilize esophageal stethoscopes to monitor heart rhythm and breathing during surgical procedures such as laparoscopies or the like. Such stethoscopes typically include an elongated tube having a separate diaphragm on one end which is inserted within the esophagus. The opposite end of the tube is hooked to an earpiece, and a tube extending from the diaphragm to the upper end of the tube is connected to the anestesiologist's earpiece.
Prior to surgery, it is typical to place an oral gastric or nasal gastric tube in the stomach for suctioning liquids and air. Such suctioning is especially necessary for laparoscopies to prevent gastric performation from the sharp trocars introduced during surgery. These gastric tubes are more difficult to insert within the stomach than an esophageal stethoscope, because the tubes are conventionally smaller in diameter and more flexible. If the initial gastric tube cannot be positioned within the stomach, it is then necessary to utilize a harder tube, which increases the chance of bleeding and potential contamination (infection) to the patient and anesthesia personnel through manipulation.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved esophageal gastric apparatus having dual functions within a single combined apparatus.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.